


Vines Return to the Stone World.

by Lunari_Child



Series: #RipVine #StoneWorld [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Gen and Senkuu's schemes, Vine : "This bitch Empty. YEET!", Vines, everyone is in on it, it's gonna be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunari_Child/pseuds/Lunari_Child
Summary: The one time Gen and Senku meme after defeating the empire of might and joining forces and SUDDENLY everyone else jumps in on it.To say the Ishigami Villagers are confused is an understatement. No they are now fully lost to these unknown role-plays that the old world people are doing.Even so, Senkuu did say that he would show the kingdom of science EVERYTHING the old world had to offer right?
Series: #RipVine #StoneWorld [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167311
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Vines Return to the Stone World.

**Author's Note:**

> So a follow up! because honestly, what better way to start writing dr stone fics then to launch vines into the stone world once again at the cost of materials and time?

Senkuu stumbled up to Gen and grinned as he held the empty glass bottle up to Gen.

"I know it was a can… but I can't waste what we have. Especially materials like metals."

It was like an electric shock to the system, and Gen instantly understood what Senkuu was requesting. Ever since that single mishap ー as they liked to call it ー on the way to defeat Tsukasa's empire, Gen and Senkuu have been doing their own strange reenactments of vines from their lifetime before petrification happened.

Ukyo and Ryusui were chilling near the bridge as Taiju and Yuzuriha were messing around, keeping the kids occupied, only a few noticed the scheming of Gen and Senkuu, but more than fifty percent of those people were Ishigami villagers.

"Make sure you get Ukyo to react… Once he knows, then it'll spread like wildfire, Mentalist."

"Ery-vay well, Senkuu-chan. If you think this plan will work, I shall help you in bringing back relics."

"We meet back here in about two hours."

"When the kids aren't running around ight-ray?"

"Heh. Ten billion points to you." Senkuu smirked as he switched the empty glass bottle with an actual bottle of cola. "Can't have us injuring the workers with our silly nostalgia."

"Indeed. Very illogical thing to do, Senkuu-chan."

Gen took the bottle and hummed, just to slip his hands and the bottle back into his sleeves. Only for Chrome to call Senkuu over, more than likely about something that Gen was one hundred percent positive was to do with scientific stuff that he would not understand at all.

"Seems our dear Chrome-chan needs your help. Anks-thay for the cola, Senkuu-chan."

Senkuu just nodded with a grin, before heading over to see what Chrome wanted, leaving Gen to mull over the plan as he headed down to his favourite spot near the river to enjoy his unapproved but granted break over a bottle of cola.

* * *

Two hours later, the kids were out of the way, except a certain few like Suika who was one of their og science team. Gen stood in the laboratory with Senkuu, the glass bottle in front of them as they went over the plan once again. Senkuu relayed that Ukyo should still be close by as he doesn’t leave with Chrome until the morning to map out the rest of the forests and caves.

“Okay, leave it to me, Senkuu-chan~”

Gen soon exited the lab, and went to help Suika, as Senkuu stayed there and hummed, staring at the glass bottle, contemplating and processing some logical options that were overlooked with the excitement of remembering the specific vine. Eventually he just shrugged and grabbed the bottle.

“Hey Mentalist!” Senkuu for a second marvelled over how Gen so easily slipped into a clueless facade, like they weren’t planning this thirty seconds ago in the lab, and agreed to it, two hours and thirty seconds ago. “You want some, cola?”

“Sure!” Trotting over towards the young scientist, Gen held out his hand for the bottle of cola he was expecting a wide excited smile on his face, just for it to fall. “Senkuu-chan! This bitch is empty!” Turning towards the edge of the forest, Gen soon launched the bottle away. “YEET!”

It was silent, before a faint but loud to some who were close by smash was heard. Gen and Senkuu stood there for a few seconds, fully processing what they had accomplished, just for a withheld snort to leave Senkuu, and then a loud boisterous laughter to leave another person from somewhere behind them. Senkuu knew that laugh, and it was Taiju, which was immediately followed by the sounds of rushing footsteps.

“I swear to the gods! If you just did exactly what I think-!”

Gen and Senkuu took one glance at each other hearing the voice, before scrambling to clean up the now smashed glass that was lying at the edge of the forest. Carefully picking up the shards together one by one, snickering at the nostalgia that bathed over the old worlders who were around to see their once in a blue moon stupidity. Ukyo on the other hand, sat in the tree a little bit from them and sighed exhaustedly, watching them.

“Vines huh… You did it for the memes.”

“Yeah… Though, now i think logically about the plan.” Senkuu started up, as he picked up another medium sized shard. “Maybe next time I should make a plastic bottle, instead of a glass one.”

“I ay-say, it was fun to do Senkuu-chan…” Gen pouted as he looked at the young scientist. “But it eally-ray wasn’t worth this extra labour.”

“I have to agree there, Mentalist.”

“Lesson learnt?”

Ukyo asked, hopping from the tree, to help them pick up the leftover shards, considering the fullness of their own hands, less they would like to be also patching themselves up from jagged glass cuts.

“Yeah. Next time we just ten billion percent use plastic instead!”


End file.
